piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)
Pirates of the Caribbean is a dark water ride that opened at Disneyland in March 18, 1967. It would be opened in other Disney parks, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, and Disneyland Paris. Pirates of the Caribbean is one of the world's most popular and well-loved Disney attractions. The ride inspired the film series of the same name. This was the last attraction that Walt Disney himself participated in designing; with it opening three months after his death. He was instrumental in bringing this attraction to life, and was involved with the project until the end of his life. Walt's theme park design division (known as WED) created a remarkable world for the pirates to live in, relying on the talents of some of the best creative minds in the entertainment field, such as Marc Davis, X Atencio, Claude Coats, Yale Gracey, Blaine Gibson and others. With the help of his Imagineers, Disney created a boat ride featuring thrills, chills, and space-age robotics known as "Audio-Animatronics" to bring life to the multitude of salty characters that make the Pirates of the Caribbean the fascinating experience that it is. During the course of the indoor boat ride, guests float through an immersive, larger-than-life pirate adventure featuring gunshots, cannon blasts, and burning buildings, all set to pirates carousing and pillaging while accompanied by "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" written by George Bruns and Xavier Atencio. Attraction description The original ride The following is a detailed summary what appears in the original Disneyland version of the ride, from 1967-2006. Starting the adventure .]] The ride begins in a bayou amid glimmering fireflies and an evening abuzz with the croaking of bullfrogs. Daring adventurers board their boats at Laffite's Landing, and are at once afloat in the heart of bayou country. After entering your boat, it drifts off placidly through the misty waters, past a lolling houseboat in the Blue Bayou. Crickets, frogs, toads and all sorts of waterfowl, hidden behind the mangroves, sing their eerie songs quietly throughout the swamp as you drift slowly past several rickety houseboats. The soft strumming of a banjo melody can be heard over the peaceful symphony of nature as guests pass by one houseboat, on the porch of which an old man calmly rocks back and forth in his rocking chair. with crossed swords.]] But upon turning a final corner in the brick channel, guests find a talking skull with crossed swords mounted on the bricks above the boat's pathway. The talking skull provides this taunting warning: :Psst! Avast there! It be too late to alter course, mateys...and there be plundering pirates lurking in every cove, waitin' to board. Sit closer together, and keep your ruddy hands inboard. That be the best way to repel boarders. And mark well me words, mateys...dead men tell no tales! Ye come seekin' adventure and salty ol' pirates, eh? Sure ye come to the proper place. But keep a weather eye open, mates, and hold on tight, with both hands if you please...there be squalls ahead, and Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey. The Grotto s sprawled on a beach in Dead Man's Cove.]] Then a more chilling sound becomes audible: the thundering of a waterfall, down which guests plunge. When they reach the bottom of the waterfall, guests hear the frightening echo of "Dead men tell no tales!" Further into the depths of an underground grotto, guests behold the skeleton remains of an unfortunate band of pirates, guarding their loot and treasure with macabre delight. Through the ominous stone walls of the caverns, and the eerie moonlit scenery, visitors come across a grim tableau: three skeletons that appear to have been seeking treasure in a small cove have reaped their reward: two have been run through with their blades, and the remaining body lies dead next to the now-empty treasure chest. All three skeletons apparently being victims of another band of treacherous villains, or victims of fighting amongst themselves. One skeletal pirate has a seagull make a nest on the dead pirate's hat. Moving through the grotto, the crusty skeletons become more animated, as noted by each of their actions. at the helm.]] A skeletal helmsman can be seen at the ship's wheel of a shipwreck, the rotting boards smashed on the rocky grotto shore as we see through the rocky walls of the grotto out into the stormy night sky. Shredded sails and old cargo remains scattered throughout the site of the wreck as the lone helmsman is doomed to eternally pilot the ship through a thunderstorm to a long forgotten destination. Moving onward, guests pass the "Crew's Quarters," a salty hangout where two pirates appear to have died enjoying their rum and wine; in which one drink trickles through one pirate's exposed rib cage. Pirates seem to have once used this old inn as a homestead, as signs hanging nearby read "Stow yer weapons" and "Thar Be No Place Like Home!" Decorated with remnants from old ships and vessels, this hideaway is adorned with liquor, glassware, and lush artwork. Drifting onward, the guests' boat passes the "Captain's Quarters", rigged with the finest furnishin's money did not buy, where they see the captain himself. The captain, who is nothing more than a bony corpse propped up in his lush bed, can be seen studying a treasure map while his harpsichord plays a melancholy melody as well as a rousing rendition of Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me). Going past the Captain's Quarters, visitors come across the "cursed treasure"; "Pretty baubles—and a king's ransom in gold. Aye, blood money and cursed it be." The treasure cavern itself is filled edge to edge with sparkling jewels, piles of gold, and all types of trinkets and art. Seated atop this giant cache of plundered wealth is a final skeletal pirate—to remind guests that even the finest riches and wealth are no match for death, which is the only reward any of these pirates could count on. As the boat continues past the treasure, the visions of forbidden riches still dancing in guests' head, the grotto narrows into a tunnel shrouded in mist. Two ghostly voices give guests an eerie warning of the ancient curse placed on the treasure, with echoes of "Dead men tell no tales!" in the background: :No fear have ye of evil curses, says you? Arrrgh... Properly warned ye be, says I. Who knows when that evil curse will strike the greedy beholders of this bewitched treasure? :Perhaps ye knows too much... ye've seen the cursed treasure, you know where it be hidden. Now proceed at your own risk. These be the last 'friendly' words ye'll hear. Ye may not survive to pass this way again... Bombarding the Fort '' attacks the Spanish fort.]] Emerging from the eerie Grotto, the guests find themselves thrust through a blinding mist into in the middle of a fog-enshrouded harbor under cloudy night skies, their bateau caught in the middle of a fierce battle between a pirate galleon, the Wicked Wench, and a Spanish fort on the shore of the island colony. Guests have arrived in the late 1700s, the Golden Age of Piracy. The Pirate Captain barks orders to his crew as they fire the ship's guns and cannons into the water around the guest's boat. While the Pirate Captain leads the assault from the deck of the Wicked Wench, firing the cannons across the lagoon at the fort, colonial defenders can be seen manning the fort's cannons, barking orders to each other in Spanish and shouting threats at the invading pirates. Caught in the middle between splashing cannonballs are the innocent guests aboard their boats, proceeding heedlessly through the smoky melee. Sacking the Town .]] Passing through the gates of the sacked town of Puerto Dorado, guests see the first of a number of incredibly detailed scenes of mayhem. First, the magistrate of the town, Carlos, is seen being tortured by being dunked in a well by a group of pirates asking for the location of the town's treasure. "I am no chicken, I weel not talk!" he replies bravely in his Spanish accent, before being dunked yet again. A line of other town villagers stand in a line, bound as prisoners, waiting their turn at being questioned; all of them shivering in fear. The villagers are being held at the gates of the Mayor's home, which has been battered open and ransacked. Carlos' proud wife occasionally peeks out of an upstairs window, shouting at her husband "Don't tell him, Carlos! Don't be chicken!" ''A pirate's pot shot at the window sill quickly causes the wife to duck back inside, but she'll peek out again before long. being sold by the Auctioneer.]] Floating onward through the town, the next scene that guests come to is an auction, in which drunken pirates are encouraged to bid on the local women, and a banner advises the pirates to "Take a Wench for a Bride!" While the Auctioneer is trying to sell off a "stout-hearted and cornfed" wench of the town, the bidders yell out for the "redhead" a flirtatious woman waiting in the wings for her turn to go to the highest bidder, with apparent delight. It is then shown, as guest drift into that many of the women didn't take kindly to being sold off, as many of them have escaped, and are being chased through town by their pirate suitors. The next scene shows some pirates chasing after women and another pirate being chased by a woman. A "pooped" pirate reminisced about the "lively lassie" he wished to "hoist his colors" upon. Holding her slip as he prattles on, the woman peers out from inside a barrel that sat right behind the pirate's back as he keeps boasting, unaware. As the boats drift further into the heart of the town, the pirates get more frantic and the mayhem gets more dangerous as the town is set ablaze. Meanwhile, the pirates have become too drunk to care, as they sing A Pirate's Life for Me blissfully and go about their looting of the village, unaware of the threat that the flaming town has become. The Burning Town, and Your Escape As the flaming town burns brighter, the pirates grow dimmer as the alcohol takes its toll. Pirates continue singing A Pirate's Life for Me as they stand around with their lit torches burning in their hands, unaware of their surroundings. Others wallow in the mud, one pirate in particular sleeping with pigs, and a pirate named Old Bill offering rum to stray cats. The guests' boat drifts directly under a stone archway under the glazed gaze of a stupefied pirate. .]] The boats continue their trip through the melee, drifting into the foundations of the town and passing prison cells that are threatened by the looming flames, as are the captive pirates trapped inside. Some of the prisoners are frantically trying to bribe a prison dog into bringing them the keys to the cell, which the dog holds tauntingly in his jaws. Some prisoners try to get the dog, by either offering a bone or getting his attention, while other prisoners have rope to use to get the dog with. Though the prisoners tried hard to retrieve the dog's keys, the dog never moved from where it was sitting. Finally drifting into a burning building, guests are suddenly thrust into the midst of burning embers and flaming pillars. From above, ominous creaking sounds echo through the subterranean chamber as the foundations of the buildings above sway and burning beams crack and groan under the pressure. The boats then enter the town's underground arsenal and armory, filled with weapons, cannonballs, and stacked barrels of gunpowder. The drunken pirates are oblivious to the imminent threat, as they take potshots at guests in the boats, the casks of gunpowder, and each other while their shots ricochet off of the walls and armor stored in the room. Before the inebriated salts can blow the arsenal into pieces, the boat takes their guests "up" a waterfall, thereby escaping the pirates. The boats take their visitors back to the safety of the placid Blue Bayou. Current Disneyland version The following is what appears in the current version of the ride which is very similar to the original, except with the additions of characters and objects from the films. This summary focuses on the ride as of 2011. Starting the adventure The ride begins amid glimmering fireflies during an evening abuzz with the croaking of bullfrogs. Daring adventurers board their boats at Laffite's Landing, and are at once afloat in the heart of bayou country. Once past several rickety houseboats, the soft strumming of a banjo melody can be heard over the peaceful symphony of nature. But, then a more chilling sound becomes audible: the thundering of a waterfall, and the frightening echo of "Dead men tell no tales!" The Grotto After a hair-raising plunge into the depths of an underground grotto, guests behold the skeletal remains of an unfortunate band of pirates, guarding their loot and treasure with macabre delight. A waterfall with a projection of Davy Jones then appears, and the riders seem to float through without getting wet. Both pirates invite guests to proceed if "they be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse". Passing through the waterfall, riders find themselves exiting the grotto. Bombarding the Fort aboard the ''Wicked Wench.]] Suddenly, cannonballs whistle overhead and explosions throw water into the air—a fierce battle between a marauding pirate galleon, the Wicked Wench, and a Spanish fortress is in full swing. Captain Barbossa leads the assault while The Medallion Calls plays in the background. Barbossa leads the assault from the deck of the Wicked Wench, giving orders to his crew as cannonballs screech towards the fort in the ongoing battle. Sacking the Town The village on the Isla Tesoro beyond is overrun with pirates in search of Captain Jack Sparrow, while the notorious pirate hides in between two mannequins as the mayor is tortured. The Auctioneer led an auction on the town's women are being sold as "brides" to the invading pirates. Meanwhile, the pirates continue ravaging the town and setting it aflame. Just beyond is the infamous "pooped pirate" drunkenly waving a map and key to the treasure vault, boasting that Jack Sparrow will never see it. Little does he know, Jack is hiding in a barrel just behind him, popping out and getting a good look at the map over the pirate's shoulder. The Burning Town, and Your Escape Carefree, tipsy pirates succeed in ravaging the town and setting it aflame, filling the night air with an orange glow. Pirates sing A Pirate's Life for Me as they continue to burn the city to the ground. Riders next float past a jail where imprisoned pirates are doing their best to escape as flames draw near. A small dog just out of the prisoners' reach holds the key to their escape in his teeth; he seems all but immune to the pleas of the pirates trying to coax him closer. finding the treasury.]] Finally, Jack Sparrow is seen in a room full of the hidden treasure the pirates tried so hard to keep from him. He is draped over a large throne-like chair and waves his new treasures around happily while chattering to himself, and passing guests. Every once in a while he will sing "Drink up me hearties yo ho!". Leaving the scene, the taunting voices of Davy Jones and Blackbeard are heard again, warning guests that the next time they set sail, they may not survive to pass again. Riders then return to the sleepy bayou where the journey began. Development It was in the late 1950s and Walt Disney had an idea to create a walk-through wax museum underneath what was then the Blue Bayou Mart at Disneyland. The goal was always to transport guests back to the 18th-century Caribbean islands, but that notion took a dynamic turn when Marc Davis, one of Walt's Imagineers, was assigned to the task. His comical drawings and creation of fictional pirates got Walt thinking in different ways and are the inspiration for many of the figures and dioramas seen throughout the final attraction. The portrait of the female pirate above the bar in the Crews Quarters scene is an original work by Davis. The pirate captain in the scene where captured women are auctioned as brides is a test bed for updates and developments to Audio-Animatronics technology; many innovations are tried on him first. As a result, his movements are far more lifelike and expressive than virtually any other Audio-Animatronics figure in all of Disneyland. Part of Walt's genius was fostering the talents of others. He surrounded himself with gifted artists and visionaries and allowed them to take an idea and run. So once the storyboards and models were done, another dynamic force came on board the pirate's ship. Francis Xavier Atencio, or "X" as he was professionally and affectionately known, worked with Walt as an assistant animator on Fantasia. Although he was not a writer per se, his script for the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction and his first attempt as a lyricist would become classics. Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) was the first song X ever wrote, with music by George Bruns. It's easy to take the technological breakthroughs in these attractions for granted The magic is just that strong. However, there were years and years in the making. It was the 1964 World's Fair that literally moved Pirates in a whole new direction. Walt's breakthrough Audio-Animatronics debuted with the showstopping performance of Mr. Lincoln. Audiences at the World's Fair were riveted by Disney's creations and three-dimensional storytelling. Pirates of the Caribbean would use this technology to breathe motion and life into its colorful characters. As the last attraction which Walt Disney was involved in designing, Pirates of the Caribbean opened on March 18, 1967, and guests did not walk through Pirates of the Caribbean but set sail through it in bateaux, flat-bottomed boats similar to those used to navigate the waters of the bayou. Wild imagination, amazing detail, and a dark and witty sense of humor all add to the wonders of Pirates. The fantasy and folklore behind the attraction continue to fascinate fans. Since the Disneyland Park attraction was under construction before the advert of lifelike research skeletons, the original skeletons that made up parts of the show were genuine medical specimens, and many of them still remain. One great, enduring rumor is that the skull and crossbones mounded on the headboard of the bed in the Captain's Quarters are genuine as well. Fans of Disneyland Park love the mix of reality and fantasy, mystery and intrigue. The Pirates of the Caribbean experience was such a popular favorite, it was a must-have attraction for Walt Disney World Resort. In 1973, the second Pirates of the Caribbean attraction opened in Adventureland in the Magic Kingdom Park at Walt Disney World Resort bringing the thrill of swashbuckling to more eager guests. The attraction was so popular, and fans so devoted, that the thought of any change was unthinkable. When production for the first Pirates film, The Curse of the Black Pearl, was announced, fans and critics alike were skeptical. Little did they know the incredible buried treasure they would soon discover. Walt was always willing to let his own vision be explored and developed by others, and these collaborations brought true magic into Disneyland Resort. The same goes for the Pirates films, which used the attraction as a springboard to a magical movie adventure. And now the movies have inspired the attraction. Innovative special effect and popular characters Captain Jack Sparrow, his nemesis Captain Barbossa, the ghostly Davy Jones and the legendary Blackbeard had been woven into the attraction's story. Modifications Pre-2006 revamp In its original form, the Disneyland attraction contained a scene in which pirates were shown chasing attractive females in circles (achieved by simply placing figures on rotating platforms hidden below guests' view), along with a comical reversal in which an overweight woman was seen chasing a pirate. Some guests were offended by this depiction, and in response Disney initially changed the woman chasing the pirate by having her try to hit him with a rolling pin. In 1997, this sequence was changed so that the pirates pursued women holding pies, and the large woman is chasing a pirate with a stolen ham. Originally, one overweight pirate known as the "Pooped Pirate" was shown exhausted from his pursuit of an unwilling female. He brandished a petticoat as guests floated past, and uttered suggestive dialogue, including "It's sore I be to hoist me colors upon the likes of that shy little wench" and "I be willing to share, I be." Behind him, the woman he had been pursuing would peer out from her hiding place inside a barrel. This scene was altered in the American parks, but it remains unchanged in the versions at Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. :In the 1997 refurbishment, the Pooped Pirate was recast as the Gluttonous Pirate, a rogue in search of food. His dialogue included lines such as "Me belly be feeling like galleon with a load of treasure," and "I be looking for a fine pork loin, I be." The woman hiding in the barrel was replaced by a cat. :At the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, the chase scene was altered to show the pirates making off with various treasure as the formerly "chased" ladies attempt to thwart them. The "Pooped Pirate" here holds a treasure map in his lap and a magnifying glass in one hand. His lines include, "This map says X marks the spot, but I be seein' no X's afore me." The woman in the barrel remains, though this time she is hiding a small treasure chest in the barrel with her. These modifications garnered criticism from longtime fans and some of the attraction's original Imagineers; in Jason Surrell's book Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, showwriter Francis Xavier "X" Atencio referred to these "softening" touches as "Boy Scouts of the Caribbean." 2006 revamp figure based on Johnny Depp's character Captain Jack Sparrow.]] In 2006, Walt Disney Imagineering debuted refurbishments at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom inspired by the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films to coincide with the release of the second movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. With the recent revisions of the ride to incorporate features from the movies, Disney has completely done away with the sequence of women being chased by pirates. Instead, one turntable features two pirates running in a circle, each holding one end of a treasure chest (taken from the aforementioned Magic Kingdom modification). In another, a woman is chasing a pirate who is making off with some stolen pies. In the third, a woman is chasing a pirate while menacing him with a weapon. The Pooped Pirate character is now brandishing a map and the key to the town's Treasure Room, while Captain Jack Sparrow stealthily observes him from inside the barrel. The Talking Skull was also removed from the attraction at Walt Disney World; though would return for the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. The refurbishments also included other Audio-Animatronic figures of Captain Jack Sparrow, and one of Captain Barbossa (who replaced the original captain of the Wicked Wench), along with new special effects, improved lighting and audio, and an appearance by the second and third films' supernatural character Davy Jones. All three characters were voiced by the original actors Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, and Bill Nighy. The skeleton beach and hurricane scenes are now accompanied by a quiet, melancholic instrumental version of "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)". The Disneyland attraction also features a new final "lift scene". When the boats are being lifted back to ground level, guests pass by an Audio-Animatronic figure of a tipsy Captain Jack relaxing and humming bits of the theme song amongst a collection of treasure. A similar scene replaces the Treasure Room scene at the end of Magic Kingdom version of the ride. Smaller modifications have been made to coincide with the release of Dead Man's Chest. In the first treasure room, in the pirate's grotto, the stone chest from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl can be seen at the far right. In the skeletal bar room, in the very back of the room, Elizabeth Swann's discarded wedding dress from Dead Man's Chest is visible. 2011 revamp appearing on the ride.]] On February 11, 2011, actor Ian McShane appeared on a soundstage in Los Angeles for a very special "head shot" of Blackbeard that would be featured in the Pirates attractions at Disneyland and the Walt Disney World. Blackbeard would make his appearance, replacing Davy Jones on the ghostly waterfall in the grotto scenes, of the park attractions on May 20, to coincide with the release of the fourth Pirates film, On Stranger Tides, in which McShane portrayed the character. Walt Disney Imagineering writer Michael Sprout (who wrote the script for Bill Nighy as Davy Jones several years prior) was on hand to direct the special shoot with Ian McShane. Michael said, "He came in wearing his complete Blackbeard costume, including the sword, saying it helped him stay in character!" Disney announced that this would only be a temporary replacement and that Davy Jones would return to the ride later that year.Blackbeard Comes Aboard at Disneyland Park and Magic Kingdom Park May 20 On November 2011, the ride opened after a refurbishment, which included another change in the waterfall projection. For the Disneyland attraction, the grotto scene was modified to where both Blackbeard and Davy Jones appeared on the ride.Matt Valdez’s 11/17/11 DLR Photo Report | Disneyland News Today The effect, however, is different in the following Disney ParksTake a Voyage Around the World to Celebrate the 45th Anniversary of Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland Park: *Davy Jones and Blackbeard, alternately, at Disneyland *Blackbeard at the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World *Davy Jones at Tokyo Disneyland As of November 2013, only Davy Jones can be seen in the Disneyland version of the ride.Pirates Of The Caribbean November 2013 Disneyland USA - YouTube 2012 Addition skeleton appearing in the ride.]] On September 19, 2012, in honor of International Talk Like a Pirate Day, it was revealed that Walt Disney Imagineering had plans to add something from On Stranger Tides to the attraction at Walt Disney World.Ahoy! Changes Are Afoot at Pirates of the Caribbean at Magic Kingdom Park As of October 19, it was revealed that mermaids were added to the ride. After guests ride past the ghostly projection at the start of the ride, a shape splashing in the water can be seen as guests enter the scene with skeletons on a beach, where a mermaid skeleton can be seen. An audio of the song Jolly Sailor Bold can also be heard at this part of the ride.Mermaids added to Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Magic Kingdom - Orlando Attractions Magazine 2015 Refurbishment In honor of International Talk Like a Pirate Day, many new elements from On Stranger Tides were added. The attraction was closed from June 8, 2015 to September 25, 2015, as many new audio-animatronics and costumes were added including a privateer variant of Hector Barbossa and a new costume for Jack Sparrow with the new On Stranger Tides additions. 2017/2018 Refurbishments Beginning with Disneyland Paris and followed by Magic Kingdom and Disneyland, the auction scene was altered from a Bride Auction to a scene where townspeople give up their raided loot to a group of Pirates, with the Redhead, now rebranded as Redd, as a pirate herself involved in the sale. The Paris version doesn't talk and retains the original figure's face, while the American versions are new figures with the voice of Grey DeLisle. While the auctioneer tries to offload a group of chickens, the Redhead retorts that the pirates are more interested in the rum. Disneyland Paris received its own set of film-based additions at this time, with only two Jack Sparrows (at the Chase scene and in the final caves) and a cursed Barbossa figure accompanying the Helmsman. The dueling figures were fixed after a long absence, with one figure being redressed as a lady pirate. Additional changes to the American versions during this time period included the return of the talking skull at the Magic Kingdom to serve as a on-ride photographer and the removal of the Davy Jones waterfall at Disneyland, restoring the original audio and featuring a new "Cursed Pirate" caught in a booby trap accompanied by an octopus playing with a set of medallions. Appearances The following appearances from both Disneyland (since 1967) and Magic Kingdom (since 1973) versions. Individuals *Pillager (skeleton) *Helmsman (skeleton) *Pirate Captain (skeleton) *Pirate Captain *Treasure Keeper *Magistrate Carlos *Carlos' Wife *Auctioneer *Tiny *Redhead *Pooped Pirate *Woman in barrel *Scalawag *Old Bill *Billie How *Coote *Jack Sparrow *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Blackbeard Creatures *Cat *Crab *Donkey *Firefly *Goat *Parrot *Pig *Prison Dog *Seagull *Mermaid *Octopus Objects *Sword *Cannon *Flintlock pistol *Jolly Roger Locations *Blue Bayou **Laffite's Landing *Isla Tesoro **Dead Man's Cove ***Hurricane Lagoon ***Crew's Quarters ***Captain's Quarters ***Treasure Room ***Ghostly Grotto **Puerto Dorado ***Castillo del Morro ***La Cantina ***Mercado Organizations and groups *Pirates *Spanish Army Ships *''Wicked Wench'' *''Royal Fortune'' Songs *Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) *''My Jolly Sailor Bold'' Other *Talking Skull References When the Disneyland ride was used as the inspiration for the films of the same name, various nods from the ride were incorporated in the stories. The first film, The Curse of the Black Pearl, had many references to the ride, most notably the "Burning Town" sequence for Tortuga and the "cursed treasure" for the Treasure of Cortés. The "crabs on the beach' vignette with the stabbed skeleton, which landed as an iconic representation of betrayal, was also used to have Will Turner anticipate Jack Sparrow's possible betrayal of him, and simply clobber Jack with an oar at a key moment, and even leave Jack to his death. Though it wasn't as much as the first film, references from the ride were also used from the sequels. Among the references in Dead Man's Chest, the most notable scene was the fireflies in the Bayou, which was used mostly because of complaints that there weren't any fireflies in the first film. For At World's End, there was the scene with a massive waterfall that led to Davy Jones' Locker, which also had audio from the ride. Although the fourth film, On Stranger Tides, used material from the 1987 novel of the same name, there was room for references from the ride. A notable reference in On Stranger Tides was "Ponce de León's cabin" scene, which was adapted from the tableau known as the "Captain's Quarters", featuring a skeletal figure peering at a map with a magnifying glass, surrounded by mounds of treasure. As stated by Jerry Bruckheimer: :The Ponce de León cabin set symbolizes what we've tried to do in all of the films, which is to reference the original ride but re-invent in fresh and exciting ways. Though a spin-off of the Pirates films, the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked was mainly inspired by the ride, particularly the "Auction" scene with the Auctioneer pirate and a redheaded wench. For all known connections between the movies and the attraction, see either the list or the gallery of references. Gallery Attraction facts Disneyland *'Grand opening:' March 18, 1967 *'Ride time:' 14.5 minutes *'Capacity:' 3400 guests per hour *'Audio-Animatronics:' 66 humans; 57 animals *'Total amount of water:' 750,000 gallons *'Main lift pumps:' Pump number one is rated at a maximum of 20,000 gallons per minute, while Pump number two is rated at a maximum of 18,000 gallons per minute *'First drop length:' 52' **'First drop angle:' 21 degrees *'Second drop length:' 37' **'Second drop angle:' 21 degrees *'Length of final lift back to Lafitte's Landing:' 90' **'Angle of final lift back to Lafitte's Landing:' - 16 degrees *'Number of show buildings:' 2 (112,826 square feet) *'Number of levels:' 3 (Blue Bayou, upper caverns and main show in basement) *'Canal length:' 1,838 feet *'Maximum ceiling height:' 40' *'Required ticket:' "E" (discontinued) *'Ride system:' Flume External links *[http://disneyland.disney.go.com/disneyland/pirates-of-the-caribbean/ Pirates of the Caribbean Disneyland Website] *[http://disneyworld.disney.go.com/parks/magic-kingdom/attractions/pirates-of-the-caribbean/ Pirates of the Caribbean Walt Disney World Website] *DisneyQuest: The Official Website *[http://www.tellnotales.com/ Tell No Tales: A tribute fan website to the Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction] Notes and references it:Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione) Category:Disney attractions Category:Pirates of the Caribbean